


Nothing Would Make Me Happier(Than To Make A Home With You)

by leiandcharles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiandcharles/pseuds/leiandcharles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been the one holding back, pushing away, closing off and she wants this… that means he must want this as well… right? And he traded away his home for her, surely he would be okay with making a new home with her… right? -Post 4A, Emma finally gets her own place and wants a certain pirate to move in with her and Henry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Would Make Me Happier(Than To Make A Home With You)

She's ready for this.

She wants this.

That scares her

But… it also doesn't.

She feels like she should be afraid, should be running for the hills. She is asking her sort of boyfriend of only a couple of months to move in with her, well, not asking exactly. More like surprising him with moving in, actually springing it on him is more like it, or is it more like forcing? Is she forcing him to move in with her? They have never talked about this and what if this isn't what he wants? But it's not like he would say no.

Would he say no?

Is this too fast? Are they even ready for this?

But… she is… _she is._

And if she is… and she has been the one holding back, pushing away, closing off and she wants this… well that means he must want this as well… right?

And he traded away his home _for her,_ surely he would be okay with making a new home _with her_ … right?

Oh god. She isn't sure she can do this.

They haven't even said-

But she knows that what she feels for him is-

And she's pretty sure he feels that as well.

He gave up everything for her and he has been there for her all along so he must lo-

But what if-

No.

She knows she is ready for this.

That _they_ are ready for this.

Well it's too late to back out now anyways because he is returning to the living room with his arms full of the boxes she asked him to carry up for her and-

It's now or never.

She wants this. So much.

~ ~ ~

She's watching him sort out the boxes into the chaotic piles they have strewn about the apartment trying not to admire the way his muscles are flexing under the ridiculously patterned deep blue button up he insists on wearing(and is probably one of the only few people that can actually wear such a wild pattern and still look pretty damn attractive, although, let's be honest, he could probably wear a trash bag and still look amazing) The open floor plan allowing her to watch as he brings one to the kitchen and sets it on the counter. Then returns to the pile by the door and brings the next to the corner where the desk and bookshelves are. When he turns around to grab another box she notices the smirk on his face and the way his eyebrow is lifted just so and realizes she has been caught. She tries to remember what she was supposed to be doing but all she can think about is how good he looks standing there in her living room with his hair messy and a slight sheen of sweat glistening his brow. His jacket and vest discarded a couple of hours ago, his shirt untucked with the sleeve of his right arm rolled to his elbow (he's still self-conscious about his brace and she knows he left that sleeve down on purpose as a way to hide it.) Of course she can't help but stare at that certain part of him he seems to be proud to display, what with the way he always leaves those damn top buttons undone on every single shirt he wears, giving her just a peek of what's hidden away underneath all those layers. She subconsciously licks then bites her lip as she wishes she didn't have to imagine what he looks like without his shirt, or how just far down that trail of hair goes.

"Admiring the view, Swan?" he asks as he takes a few steps towards her, a grin tugging at his lips, a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Hmm, maybe. So what if I am?" She returns, biting back her own smirk. As he draws ever closer she can see the fire behind his eyes, the passion. They have waited so long to finally bring their relationship to the next level it was getting more difficult with each passing day to not give in to that desire and find a closet or an empty room somewhere, anywhere, and just take that leap. Soon, she reminds herself, soon.

He closes the last few feet between them, bringing his hand up to tangle in her hair, his mouth lowering to her ear. She can feel his breath fan across her neck as he speaks "Well we will just have to-"

"Mom, have you seen my Xbox?" Henry calls from his room, startling Emma and Killian. They jump apart as he makes his way around the corner. "I can't find it anywhere and I want to get it setup."

"Sorry kid, I haven't. Maybe it's still in the truck? There's a few boxes left in the back." She's surprised her voice isn't as shaken as she feels and looking over to Killian she can tell she isn't the only one affected. Maybe it's because she finally has her own place and they know it really won't be long now, maybe it's because she knows what she is about to ask him, but something feels different in the air between them, it's more charged somehow.

"I'll accompany you, lad. Like your mother said there are more boxes to bring up."

"Thanks Killian, I could really use the extra hand." Henry says with a small smile on his face as he walked to the door.

"ha ha ha, I see you have acquired your sense of humor from your mother" he says dryly as he follows Henry to the door, shooting Emma one last look before closing it behind him, shutting off the sounds of henry's laughter echoing in the stairwell.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath now that she can breathe properly again, Emma turns back to her shelf to continue unpacking as she waits for them to return.

When he and Henry come barging back in a few minutes later they are both out of breath and laughing as they pile the few boxes they managed to carry in with the others waiting to be sorted. Henry grabs his game out of the box he carried and makes his way to his room, the telltale sign of his door clicking shut letting them know they are once again alone.

"Well, love, there's just a few more boxes left, so I will just go grab those and be right back" Killian says as he once again makes his way to the door.

"Wait, Killian! Why don't you take a break? Help me unpack before bringing more boxes in?" She nervously asks before pointing to the box she wants him to unpack, "why don't you start with that one?" she takes a deep breath knowing this is it, absolutely no changing her mind now.

"Alright, love. I'm not sure how much help I will be however, since I wouldn't want to put something in the wrong place." He walks over to the large box and kneels down beside it.

"Don't worry about that, just put it all wherever you like." She can't watch, too afraid of his reaction she turns back to her own box before he can open his.

* * *

He heads over to the box she points out, crouches down and lifts the lid off, prepared to see household items, kitchen supplies or books even. The last thing he expects is to see the familiar material of his old leather coat. He reaches in and touches his fingers to it, running his fingertips down the stitching on his collar, brushing his thumb over the brass buttons as if making sure it is actually there, that this is actually his coat. He looks over to Emma with questions in his eyes but she's not looking at him, she's looking into her own box. He swallows his question and turns his eyes back to his coat, thinking maybe she just wants to hang it in her closet? Keep a piece of him near when he isn't. He understands that, even wishes he had something of hers to keep close. He just doesn't understand why she didn't ask. Was this her way of asking? To have him unpack his own coat? Maybe she didn't mean for him to open this box? But surely she would've known he would notice it was missing and she is the only one he would allow access to his room, besides Granny, so he would've automatically assumed it was her anyway. Or is she just trying to prove she is as much of a pirate as he previously claimed her to be? Well, she asked him to unpack it so unpack it he shall do. He doesn't mind keeping his coat in her home, he kind of likes the idea of it belonging here. Shaking his head slightly he lifts the coat out of box shifting his weight back to his heels so he can stand and walk over to the closet he placed her leather coats in just an hour prior when another familiar item catches his attention. Lifting the coat out of the box completely and placing it beside him carefully he takes a close look at the rest of the box to find even more of his belongings. There's a stack of his clothing, his newer garments folded neatly atop his old leathers and cotton clothing from his pirating days. Next to the clothing is the short stack of books he borrowed from the library just a week ago, books Belle recommended in order for him to learn more about this strange world he is attempting to make his home in, books that as of this morning were sitting on his bedside table. Moving aside the clothing with his hook he can see even more of his belongings, small treasures and trinkets he was able to keep in his pockets while trading the Jolly and finding Emma. These items mean the world to him as they each have memories of his brother or his Milah attached to them and as he reaches in to pick up Liam's insignia he finally catches on to what Emma was trying to say. He places the items back in the box, his hand shaking before standing and turning towards her. He isn't sure what to say for he wants to make sure this isn't some mistake or some kind of joke she is trying to pull on him. He doesn't want to dare hope she is actually asking him to move in with her and Henry. He knows too well those walls of hers and her desire to run. He knows her acquiring an apartment was a big step and isn't sure this isn't her just getting swept up in the moment, in the excitement of finally being able to settle down and make a home here with her family, and is concerned she maybe didn't think this through, that she just made an impulsive decision.

She is placing some object he doesn't know the name of on one of the shelves that line the far wall but he can tell her attention isn't on the strange item but is solely on him as he slowly closes the space between them.

"Swan are…are you asking what I think you are asking?" She lets go of the object slowly and looks over to him, he can see the hesitancy in her eyes and asks if she is sure. They are only a few feet apart now as she steps forward and grasps his hand and hook reassuringly.

"I am Killian. I want you here, with us… with me. After… after what almost happened with gold I just-unless of course you don't want to, you still have your key and I'm sure granny won't mind you staying there and everything is just in that box, I will even put everything back where I… " he pulls her in for a kiss, effectively cutting off her nervous rambling. His arm going around her waist as he lets go of her hand to place it gently in her hair, twirling some of the golden strands between his fingers, his thumb coming up to brush along her jaw. He can feel her arms tighten around his shoulders holding him close to her, as if he had plans to go anywhere else and she was going to do everything in her power to stop that from happening. One of her hands slides down around to his chest while her fingers dig into the short hairs at the nape of his neck as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth to dance with hers. He can feel her teeth nipping at him before she pulls away abruptly, resting her forehead against his, noses bumping as they struggle to catch their breath. He knows with Henry just in the other room they can't let this go any further, but gods above does want to just carry her into her, no their, bedroom and just make love until neither of them can walk. He places a kiss on the tip of her nose, then the top of her head before taking a step back, dragging his hand down her arm until he can entwine his fingers with hers. He smiles at her softly and brushes her hair off her shoulder with his hook when he notices how much of a mess he managed to make of the long strands.

"Is that a yes, then?" she asks with a soft breathy chuckle. His smile widens as he bends back down for a quick sweet kiss.

"My darling, there's nowhere else I would rather be, than by your side. Nowhere else I would rather live than with you and Henry. Nothing would make me happier than to make a home with you, love" He brings their hands up so he can swipe the lone tear that escaped while he was speaking, his eyebrows furrowing in a silent question.

"I'm fine. I promise" she answers, as if he had voiced his thoughts aloud. "Just happy."

He pulls her in for a hug placing a light kiss on her temple. "And I as well, love. Impossibly so." They hold onto each other for a moment longer before he pulls back, kissing her sweetly once more before heading back to his box to start unpacking. He feels her eyes on him for a moment and glances up to smile at her. She returns the smile before turning back to her own task and leaving him to his.

He picks his heavy coat up from where he had left it laying on the floor and heads over to the closet, grabs a hanger and hangs it next to hers. He runs his hand down the soft leather as he thinks about how good it looks hanging here with hers, then closes the door and heads back to his box.

Upon reaching it he sits down on the chair nearby and starts sorting through, trying to decide what to do with each item. He doesn't own a lot, so what he does have he wants to make sure he finds a good place for it. He lifts the pile of clothes out and places them on the lid, deciding to save them for last as they would be the easiest to put away. He picks up the stack of books, stands, and heads over to the corner where he places them on one of the few bookshelves that stand on either side of the large desk. He heads back to the box and continues to sort and place items. His bottle of rum goes in the liquor cabinet in the kitchen, his spyglass on another of the bookshelves, and his old pair of boots on the little shoe rack near the front door, right next to a pair of Emma's boots and Henry's sneakers (which he learned the name of just a day earlier when he asked Henry what strange material he happened to always be wearing as shoes.) He is putting his clothing back in the box so he could bring them into the bedroom when Emma passes by him and heads to the bookshelves carrying something. He watches as she places Henry's storybook on the shelf next to his spyglass, nods then turns and heads back towards him, squeezing his shoulder as she passes. He can feel a lump forming in his throat. It was such a simple thing, but it means so much to see his spyglass; something that has been in his possession for such a long time and means a lot to him, next to the storybook; something that means the world to Henry and Emma. He knew it wasn't so much the items, but what they represent and how he knows by looking at them that he is accepted here and that he belongs here, which is more than he has dared to hope for in the longest time.

He takes a deep breath and tears his eyes away from the shelf and back down to the items in his hand, places them in the box, lifts it and heads over to the staircase next to the kitchen that heads to the second floor. He knew from helping David set up the furniture earlier that the bedroom closest to the stairs was Emma's, the other one, the furthest, being the guest room, it was also the largest bedroom in the apartment with a private washroom and closet. Walking in he sets the box on the bed and lifts his clothes out, separating them by type to put away. He hangs his shirts and vests, new and old, on hangers in the closet and places the rest of his clothes in the separate drawers on what he assumes to be his side of the closet, since some of Emma's clothes and boxes were already placed on the opposite side. He places the small cloth bag that hold his small collection of earrings, jewels, and the gold coin he picked up in the giant's treasure room, what seemed like ages ago now, and places it in one of the small baskets in the closet.

He heads back to his box and picks the kohl stick up from the bottom and twirls it between his fingers as he contemplates where to place it. Turning around slowly he spots the door to the washroom and heads in there. He knew from his many visits to the Charming's home the past few months that the washroom is where Emma and Mary Margaret keep many similar items and decides he will adapt that practice as well. The room is mostly empty as Emma has not made any progress in bringing in her belongings apart from placing a large box on the floor in front of the sink. He opens the mirrored cabinet and set the kohl on the bottom shelf before closing the cabinet and returning to his own box of belongings.

Only one item remains and it was the one he had been putting off, not wanting to have to deal with it just yet. He reaches in and picks it up, feeling the familiar distressed leather against his palm, thumb brushing over the metal plate on the front. Memories of his brother; the sea, and a new adventure, then memories of Neverland and terrible magic plants; of his brother and loss, then of a new journey; a rescue and hope, the possibilities of love and a new beginning assaults him as he turns and sits on the edge of the unmade bed still rubbing his thumb over the name printed there: _Jones._ He sighs, letting the wariness of a long tiresome life take hold for a minute, until he hears Emma yelling up to him, calling him down to join her for a hot coco. He gets the feeling that somehow she must've known exactly what he needs; the reassurance that he is no longer alone, the reminder that he has people that miraculously care about him, people that he loves dearly.

He reaches over and places Liam's insignia in the drawer of the bedside table, wanting to keep it near for those bad nights he occasionally still has. The nights where he relives the worst moments of his life in his dreams and needs to feel that old leather between his fingers to bring him back to the present. He will have to remember to ask Emma which side of the bed she prefers so he can move it to the opposite table if he needs to.

Grabbing the empty box he heads for the stairs, pausing halfway down to take in his new home. The sounds of Emma in the kitchen and bare feet padding down the hallway (that he assumes are Henry's heading back to his room after collecting his own cocoa) and the smell of chocolate and cinnamon are filling the apartment. He walks the rest of the way down the stairs and drops the box in the pile already waiting to be taken outside. Then heads around the corner and steps up to Emma, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she hands him his cocoa with a smile. He grabs it and leans against the counter (the barstools still sitting in pieces in their boxes)lifting the mug to his lips, surprised to find the comforting taste of his rum mixed in with the chocolate. Raising his eyebrow at Emma as he takes another sip, he is surprised he quite likes the mix of flavors.

"Thought you might like that."

"Hmm, well of course I do darling, you made it for me. With my rum, I might add." He smirks, eyebrow subconsciously raised once more.

"What's yours is mine?" she teases before taking her own sip, leaning against the counter next to him, arms brushing shoulder to elbow.

"Of course, love. Help yourself. Although am I to assume you already have?" he asks, nodding to the mug she holds between her hands.

"Well you know what they say when you assume things."

"Ah, yes. Your delightful father taught me that saying some time back. Question is: are you going to make me assume how you managed to break in my room and steal my belongings without me knowing or do I get to find out how you happened to accomplish such a feat. After all, love, not everyone can steal from a pirate and get away with it."

"Well I am not just anybody, and I happened to be a thief once upon a time, guess you could say I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." She grins flirtatiously then reluctantly adds: "I might have also had a little help keeping you distracted all morning."

"Oh, so is this why your father seemed so intent on spending time with me, and then reluctantly depositing me at the dinner while he attended to a sheriff call? I thought he was just growing fond of me all of a sudden, thought I would have to break the news to him that he is a married man, wouldn't be very proper to leave his darling wife for a pirate."

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" She says as she rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Besides he wasn't working alone. As I was breaking into your room Granny came around the corner and asked why I was breaking in when I can just go downstairs and ask you for your key, so after learning that you had walked in and ordered some food just a few minutes earlier I might have bribed her to keep you occupied there for an hour or so."

"You bribed the widow Lucas to babysit me? And here I thought she was just really interested in learning how to play dice."

"You played dice with Granny? Please tell me you didn't use loaded dice. As you know she has a crossbow and I am pretty sure she has used it for something less than cheating at games."

"No, we used her dice. It seems she caught on when I was playing with Henry before and was winning a few too many of those potato sticks for someone who was playing fair."

"French Fries. And I heard about you teaching him that you know? I really appreciate my 12 year old son knowing how to cheat and gamble."

"Yes, well…" He started while bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his ear.

"Hey I'm not mad. He's a smart kid, he knows not to go around doing that kind of stuff, just keep it to French fries and dice, okay? He is still impressionable, I'm sure he got enough of the thieving traits from Neal and I, let's not add too much pirating to the mix as well."

The sound of the doorbell cut off his reply. "That must be the food," Emma says while placing her mug on the counter and heading to the door, pulling some money out of her pocket as she opens it. He finishes his cocoa and watches as she pays, takes the food and heads back towards him. "I haven't unpacked very much of the kitchen stuff yet so I ordered takeout, I got a little of everything so you can choose what you like and we can just have leftovers for tomorrow or something." She says while taking all the cartons of food out of the bags before calling Henry out to eat and telling him what each item is. She opens up one of the many boxes in the kitchen and digs around for some plates, hands him one and starts filling her own with food as Henry comes out and does the same. He fills his with the same items she grabs figuring if she likes it he will give it a chance before following her to the living room where they sit on the floor in front of the couch, since the couch and armchair are piled high with boxes and random items waiting to be put away. He sits on Emma's left, Henry on her right and takes his first bites of the _Chinese food_ , as Emma called it while she finds something to watch on the TV. He finds he quite likes the unique tastes of this food, but what he really likes is just being here in his new home with Emma and Henry, listening to the sounds of their laughter when something funny happens on the screen he isn't really paying much attention to. He likes feeling her warmth next him, their arms brushing as they eat. He likes how later, once they have cleaned up from dinner and returned to the floor to watch a movie, giving up on packing for night, she falls asleep on his shoulder. He shares an amused look with Henry when she starts snoring softly and pulls her ever closer, thinking he could really get used to this.


End file.
